legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PatchM142/LEGO Universe 1: Beware the BRICK
I've been writing a story about LEGO Universe. You may have heard me talking about it, but I'm finally going to do it. I'm writing to fit everything together. It's not about me, or a made up character, just Wisp Lee, Rusty Steele, Sky Lane, and many others who make LEGO Universe what it is. I've got a good idea of where i's going to go, but don't be surprised if I change it around a lot. So, bare with me. If you're not interested, fine. If you are, fine. But either way... [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 23:35, 11/22/2011 Read the Story Here Version 0.7 (Okay, finally I've written more!) Teaser In a distant galaxy, somewhere where no one of our kind can ever go, is a great blue planet called Earth. It shares many similarities with the Earth our kind walks on. But it is not our Earth. Those who step foot on it call themselves mini-figs, and are created of a strange entity called LEGO. We have much of this entity in our universe, but it is man-made. In this universe, it is natural. This entity, known as LEGO, can be shaped into any imaginable form. Experienced builders can create anything with LEGO. No one exactly knows how this entity came into existence; however it is clear how it began to reproduce into newer and newer bricks, which can be shaped into more and more amazing creations. It is due to another entity known as imagination. In our universe, imagination is a metaphor, used to judge a creative feat. In the LEGO Universe, as we shall call it, it is a physical form. That goes without saying that imagination takes only the form of its creator, but in rare circumstances, the creator takes the form of imagination. But this rare form of imagination would have to be extremely concentrated. If all the imagination and every thought of everyone on our Earth was to be concentrated, a single drop of pure imagination would be created. It would be the most powerful source of creativity in the universe. If anyone ever were to make direct contact with this, all his or her thoughts…good or evil, would exist in real life, and no longer be a piece of imagination. I feel that at one time, millions and millions of these droplets existed in our universe, allowing our very thoughts and dreams to exist at the flick of our fingers. Perhaps it explains the “god” in all myths of creation. Somehow, though, this imagination has worn off. Its last implications were likely the Great Pyramids in Egypt, Stonehenge, and even the Easter Island statues, to which I am set to depart for to study tomorrow in an expedition. But why, readers may ask, is all this relevant? I believe upon personal theory that our imagination dispersed into the minds of every human being. Though it is still inside of us, it is no longer physical. But in LEGO Universe, it is still physical. Dissipating, of course, but still widely intact! The first builders of LEGO Universe were composed purely of this imagination entity. It allowed them to sculpt their universe, and balance peace. Contained in a temple on one of their planets, is a shrine, which I have researched. My rift to their universe lasted only five minutes, but during the next winter holiday I may have another go at it, when all the wishes in the world cause enough imagination to bridge the gap. If only those on the other side could do the same. ''I am set to depart to Easter Island. I have left my affairs in order here, paid the rent on my house, unplugged the coffee maker; I suppose I shall be going. '' Signed, Bradford Rant. Circa 1985 Category:Blog posts